The Walking Dead: Through Casey's eyes
by DeltaSandman
Summary: Many months on the road alone has left sixteen-year-old Casey Rodriguez a skilled fighter and rugged survivalist. But for the first time in awhile, he is going to be part of a group, making friends, enemies, refuge and find someone he loves. This is his story. OC/Beth. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WALKING DEAD **

**Through Casey's eyes**

**Many months on the road by himself has left sixteen-year-old Casey Rodriguez an expert in survival, and a skilled fighter. However when discovered by two men offering Casey sanctuary, everything changes. **

**HEY GUYS! I'M A HUGE FAN OF THE WALKING DEAD AND I WANTED TO DO A FANFICTION ON IT. IF ANY OF YOU READ "TEENAGERS OF THE APOCALYPSE", I RECOMMENDED A CHARACTER TO THE AUTHOR NAMED CASEY "CASE" ANDREIEVICH RODRIGUEZ BUT I WANT TO DO MY OWN STORY WITH MY OWN CHARACTER. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. AMC DOES. IF I DID OWN THE SHOW I WOULD HAVE A PRIVATE ISLAND WITH A MANSION. I DO OWN MY OC CASEY.**

**Please Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1**  
**

The rain came pouring down along with thunderstorms and lighting through the night, while I was taking shelter in a dark cabin within the woods. A lot of people don't really like the rain saying they prefer a sunny day so they could go outside and do something like play basketball or go to a big game or a barbecue.

Me I liked the rain. Don't get me wrong, I love going outside and hanging out with friends and playing sports with them and other things outside. But the rain and the thunderstorms were settling for me.

This storm was going on for quite a while now, like for over day, which lead me to finding shelter in this cabin and sadly kill the two owners.

When I say kill, I don't mean just breaking down the door and murdering them senseless.

They were already dead, but they were up and around because the couples were victims of a plague that has struck the entire world, causing people who die coming back to life and hunt take out the remainder of humanity.

That sounds like something out of a horror film. Zombies rising from there graves, humanity on the brink of extinction and all of a sudden, two weeks later, a hero or heroine comes and saves the day and everyone rebuilds and lives happily ever after.

That's basically what is going on right now, except there are no heroes who save the day. This thing has been going on for a long time, and for all I know I may be the last human on Earth. I know that's not true but I've been by my own for a long time and I only came across zombies, not people.

When this thing started, it was just a few weird stories on the news. Then all of a sudden it just got out of hand. People were panicking, shooting others, looting, and breaking into other buildings.

A week later the military was sent in to restore order. At first everything was going well. They took out a lot of zombies, set up medical centers for people. But it became too much for them as well and… well you know…

I don't even want to think about it right now, so I got up and I went for my backpack to take out something for me to eat.

My backpack was a green cameo backpack that I used for high school. I had it ever since middle school. It's gotten a little worn over the years making it more of a light brown color, but it's still reliable and I'm okay with that.

I reached in and snatched a chocolate granola bar.

I smiled. "Healthy and taste good." I told myself humorously.

I looked into my backpack to inspect on how much food I had left. I counted 7 granola bars, 3 potato chip bags, and an apple I picked up today scavenging for supplies in a small abandoned town about 10 minutes away from the cabin I am staying in. I figured that there is an apple, there's no need to let it spoil so I figure I'll eat that instead.

With an apple to eat I went to a nearby couch to laydown on. I was kind of difficult to navigate through since everything was dark so that zombies will find me.

My foot hit something hard giving me a grunt of pain. "I hate when that happens." I groaned.

I finally found my way to the couch and rested myself on my back looking up at the ceiling taking a bite of my apple.

The cabin was in good condition even before I arrived a few days ago, and it had some hunting and sniper rifles as well. The dead couple I "killed" looked like they had been infected not to long ago when I saw them. One of them was a man about in his mid to late fifties with short grey hair; blood shot clouded eyes and a big rip through his neck. One of the things I noticed about him was he had a cross around his neck and a bible I found in the bedroom concluding he was a man of faith.

The other one was a woman around the same age range as the man. Funny thing is that she didn't have any rips, bites or scratches on her. She looked perfectly fine actually beside her clouded eyes. I soon found cyanide pills in the bedroom, thinking she was sick of this world and she decided to go out on her own terms.

Who could blame her? In this world full of zombies trying to eat people alive, and everyone killing each other, I can understand she choose a quiet and peaceful way to die.

I'm just happy that they are at peace finally.

After that, I decided to bury them in the back of the cabin and placed hand made crosses on top of they're graves. That's the least they deserve.

A huge bang echoed through the night causing me to jump a little. Thunder can be startling sometimes.

I sighed to myself and sat up looking up at the table and saw what looked like a note. I picked up unfolding the paper and began to read what it said.

_My darling Jennifer_

_We are going through a great trial of pain, loss, and fear. I know how you are feeling right now, and I understand. But like any other trials, they will pass. God created an imperfect world, and that's what makes it perfect. It's a world filled with bad and good things, good people, and bad people. Nothing is meant to last forever. That's how it is. But my love for you is eternal. _

_I'll always be by your side even through the darkest of times._

_Love Gerald_

I smiled at the letter that the man wrote. Even though I'm not religious, it really did felt good to hear some words of hope coming from this man before he turned.

I put the note back on the table and I laid back down closing my eyes, breathing deeply, and trying to clear my head.

I suddenly heard soft banging on the door and some moans coming from outside, causing me to jump up and raise my pistol with a silencer from its holster.

They didn't know I was here because of it being dark, and the door was locked, but I had to be very quiet because if they know I'm inside, they'll bang down the door.

After what seemed like forever just staying there with my weapon aimed at the door, the groaning died down and the banging stopped. I slowly approached the windows and glanced outside.

There are so many of them outside like twenty or thirty of them just limping growling in all directions not paying any attention to the cabin.

I decided that it was safe to get some sleep for the night, so I carefully made my way back to the couch and get some rest tomorrow.

I felt like I should just get back on the road wander off again tomorrow. Don't get me wrong this cabin is comfortable and pretty safe. But I just can't live here for the rest of my life. The town ten minutes away is nearly stripped clean of supplies. So unless I have an ingenious plan to make this place sustainable, I have to get back on the road.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." I mumbled as my eyes started to get heavy and I let out a huge yawn.

A few minutes ever I let my mind wander off into the world of sleep feeling relaxed for once in months.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION SO GO EASY ON THE ROOKIE. BUT PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS ON THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I WILL WORK ON CHAPTER 2 WHEN I GET THE CHANCE.**

**THANKS GUYS**

**DELTASANDMAN OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Two days later_

I didn't know how long I was on the road, or where I was. All I know is that there was a boiling sun beating down on me, and I was hot as hell.

Thank god I have some fresh water in my backpack. Although I was low on food, I didn't really care right now. Don't get me wrong, my stomach is killing me and growling like crazy Not to mention I felt somewhat weak. But after months of being on my own, I've developed a high tolerance to lack of food. I mostly focused on keeping myself filled up with water, so I wouldn't die from dehydration, and I tend to ration my food to conserve it. It was very difficult to adjust to, but It kept me alive.

I still had some granola bars on me but I decided to ration them for later on. I need to make them last until I can scavenge for more stuff to eat.

Suddenly I felt a strong cool breeze hit my body that felt amazing. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply.

_Thanks. I needed that._

When I opened my eyes, I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting gray really fast, and I heard a soft rumble roaring in the sky. I smiled.

"It's going to be a rainy day today I take it?" I said.

A loud roar in the sky caused me to jump a little. I looked back up smirking. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I suddenly heard a low feral growl that sounded like it was coming from my left side. I turned to see a zombie limping his way through the grass looking at me with a vicious stare.

He looked very pale with thin cheek bones, yellow blood shot eyes, and light brown hair. What really interested me is that he was wearing a military BDU that was all worn and bloody. I concluded that this guy was in the army or National Guard.

_I wonder how much of the military is left by now._

I didn't see any bites on him, but there were bullet wounds all over his chest. Whoever killed him must have not shot him in the head causing him to turn.

That's one of the scary things about this plague: It doesn't matter how you die. If you don't take the brain out, you'll come back as a zombie.

As he was getting closer to me, I unsheathed my steel tomahawk and raised it to my face. I carry a pistol with a silencer and I'm a pretty good shot with it, but I only use it if it's absolutely necessary, otherwise I tend to stick with the tomahawk that I have scavenged at a local hunting store.

He was really close to me and reaching his arms out to get me and was growling louder, but I gave him a quick slash to the head before he could devour me. I pulled my weapon out of his head causing him to instantly fall to the floor with a clean hit on his forehead and his eyes opened.

I looked around my surroundings to see if there were anymore coming my way, but I think this guy was the only one so I sheathed my weapon and exhaled deeply.

There was another rumble in the air and I felt some taps of water falling on my head and arm.

I crouched down on my knee and I placed my hand on the soldiers eyes shutting them. Looking at him now, he didn't look like a feral undead monster who eats people, he looked like any other ordinary person who was at peace finally. I reached inside his shirt, and pulled out his dog tags that revealed his name: Paul Stone. After looking at them, I placed it in his hand rested both hands on his chest.

"Thank you for your service, and rest in peace." I quietly told the corpse. I always had respect for our guys in the military, but because of military declaring a brutal martial law and killing "infected" people, I can't trust them with my life.

I got to my feet and began walking on the road again. Another rumble roared again and a few seconds later, rain began pouring from the sky soaking me wet almost instantly. I didn't really care though, the rain felt really good, especially since it was boiling hot a few minutes ago.

After 10 minutes of walking I suddenly saw what looked like a light blue pickup truck closing in. It was already too late to run so I brought out my pistol and kept it lowered until they were close.

The truck started slowing down coming to a full stop right in front of me causing my heart rate to accelerate. As the doors opened I raised my pistol at the first person who stepped out. He was a big African American guy with a rough beard, a light blue beanie, and a dark grey tank top. The second guy was a skinny but tough looking what guy with light brown hair, a goatee, and a crossbow on his back. He was wearing a black leather vest with a poncho, and some worn out jeans.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" The first guy said raising his hands up. "We're not here looking for a fight."

I scowled being skeptical about his word. "Try anything and a bullet goes through your skull." I pointed my pistol at the other guy. "Same for Rambo right there." He scowled back at me, but didn't do anything. "What do you want?" I asked them.

"I'm Tyreese." The first guy told me with his hands still up meaning no harm. He motioned towards he friend. "This is Daryl. We saw you on the road, and we just want to talk."

"What's yer name, kid?" Daryl asked me in a low gruff but caring voice voice.

I lowered my pistol and hesitated. "It's Casey." I answered.

Tyreese smiled. "Nice to meet you Casey." He said in a more friendly voice.

My faced relaxed a little bit. "Now what do you guys want?" I told them again.

"We just need to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you." Tyreese replied.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What kind of questions?" I asked cautiously. I mean I just met these two guys a minute ago and now they want to ask me a few questions?

"How many walkers have you killed?" He started.

_Walkers? I think he means the zombies._

"Dozens? Hundreds? I don't keep count." I answered.

"How many people you killed?" Tyreese asked.

I hesitated for a few seconds not because I was scared or nervous, but because I don't really like to think about it.

"One." I silently told him.

"Why?" Daryl chimed in.

_Wow! Are you seriously asking me that?_

I turned towards Daryl with a icy stare. "Because she begged me too!" I hissed. I turned my attention back towards Tyreese. "Any other questions you want to ask me?"

"No... no... I'm sorry." Tyreese sympathetically said. My expression softened and I simply nodded. I don't really hold grudges that much. "Look... Casey. We have a small community about forty five minutes away from here. We have food, shelter, and other kids your age. It's you choice but would you like to be apart of it?"

I looked at them surprised.

_They have a settlement? _

I never thought that would be possible. Then again these guys might be lying and were probably leading me to somewhere to kill me. But honestly I was tired of being on the road, scavenging for supplies, and being hungry all the time. Maybe they're telling the truth maybe they want to kill me. Either way I don't really care. Dying is better then just barely trying to survive all your life.

"Alright I'm in." Was my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting up front of the pickup truck with Tryeese looking out the window and at the view, while Daryl was in the back getting all soaking wet. It was raining really hard out there now, and I could see some flooding in the grass.

I looked back to see Daryl just looking out in the distance. He turned in my direction and gave me a curt nod, in which I return the favor.

"You know, I would've been fine out back." I told Tyreese. He turned to me and smirked. "Oh don't worry about it. It was his turn to sit in the back anyways."

Both of us chuckled. "Bummer for Daryl being out in the rain." I said laughing a little bit.

Tyreese laughed again too. "Yeah don't let him hear you say that though."

We heard knocking coming from behind us. Tyreese and I turned to see Daryl flipping us off but smiling. I turned away snickering, while Tyreese gave him a big grin and waved like an idiot.

"I love you too, man." He said in a cheerful tone cause me to chuckle some more.

I liked these guys so far. It felt good to be with other people again, but it also felt somewhat alien to me. I mean for a while I was just on my own getting by day to day from place to place just trying to stay alive for months now. I didn't like it all that much but I was used to it that it became a lifestyle for me. Now here I am in the front of a pickup truck with two guys who said they are taking me to their community. I thought something like this would never happen to me ever.

"So Casey, you were by yourself the whole time?" Tyreese asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, for a while now." Was my answer.

"Damn, man!" Tyreese exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah. For awhile, It felt I was the last human on Earth." I honestly told him.

He looked at me surprised. "You serious?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Until you found us, right?"

I shook my head. "No. About two weeks back, I was in an abandoned town and I saw a guy who was just sitting down on the ground muttering to himself. I went over to him and asked him if he was okay. He just looked up at me and said, 'It's a lie! Those who arrive die'." I paused for a minute. "He started laughing like crazy and babbled, 'But not me! I'll die before they do.' Then he just put a pistol to his head and... Well you know.."

Tyreese looked shocked. "Man... He sounds crazy."

"Or maybe someone made him crazy." I guessed.

"That too." He agreed. "This world has driven a lot of good people insane."

I nodded.

"So where are you from, Casey?" Tyreese asked. "I mean where did you live before... well this?"

I looked up at him pausing for a minute and just sighed. "I'm from Wheelsburg, Pennsylvania. But I was born in Philly." I answered.

Tyreese looked at my shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You gotta me kidding me."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm a native Pennsylvanian." I said proudly. "Why's that big news to you."

"What are you doing all the way down here in Georgia?" He asked.

"Wait, Georgia? I'm in Georgia?!" I asked surprised. I've walked farther than I thought. I thought I was going in circles all around the state.

Tyreese nodded. "And you were on foot this whole time?" He asked.

I simple gave him a nod. I was pretty stunned as well.

He turned his attention back onto the road. "No way, man..." He muttered.

"Hey I'm as surprised as you are right now. I thought I was still in PA."

Tyreese shook his head. "Not anymore, my friend."

I crashed my back against the seat and deeply exhaled.

_Man this is crazy..._

"Well we're almost there." He informed me.

A minute later I broke the silence. "Where are you from?"

Tyreese smirked. "Good ole Jacksonville Florida." He told me. "Me and my younger sister Sasha were lived there all our lives. We had a neighbor named Jerry. He was a nice guy, but he was one of those survivalist nutjobs that had an underground bunker in his backyard. Always telling us that the end of the world is coming. Everyone thought he was crazy as hell."

I smirked. "Well looks like Jerry had the last laugh I take it?"

Tyreese chuckled. "Yeah you can say that. When the world went to hell, Sasha and I stayed in Jerry's bunker until we ran out of supplies. After that we were on the road for a while until we found a safe place to call home."

"It's good to hear Sasha is okay." I smiled.

"It sure is." Tyreese grinned. His face turned serious again. "Hey listen, about those questions we asked you, I'm sorry we asked you them. I know that must have been tough...

I looked down at the floor. "Don't worry about it."

"She was a friend... right?" He asked hesitantly.

I exhaled deeply. "Yeah..." I lied.

_She was more then that..._

There was some banging coming from the back. I turned to see Daryl looking very soaked. I snickered at him, and he gave me the bird again. I turned back to Tyreese laughing.

"Your buddy is soaking wet right now." I told him grinning.

"Yeah... I seriously forgot he was with us for a bit." He chucked.

"Ha!" I smirked. I decided to ask Tyreese something. "So this place? What's it like?"

"It's a prison." He said. "But we made some major improvements these last few months. We got our own farm, a pin for the animals, an outside cafeteria for people to sit and eat, and we made the cell blocks suitable for people to live and sleep in."

I nodded. "That's good to know."

"Speaking of which, There it is." He pointed out the window to a large building, with fences and watch towers in front of it. There were some zombies at the fence trying to break their way through, but it looks like they aren't having much luck though. When we were getting closer, I could see a makeshift brown iron gate opening letting us in.

I could see the farm with the plants and animals he was talking about, and that outside cafeteria that was close to the building. Thank god they put a roof on top of that thing.

Tyreese came up the trail and came to a full stop in front of the building.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." He said opening the door and exiting the truck and I did the same thing. Daryl jumped out of the back began walking with us.

"Next time, you're gonna be in the back getting your ass wet." He told Tyreese.

I laughed at his comment. I had a feeling that I was going to like it here. I could get back some old things from my normal life, like talking to people, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and sleeping in a regular bed.

So far this is the best day of my life so far in the apocalypse.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Casey is finally at the prison and he is going to meet the group in the next chapter :D I want to point out that Jerry was mentioned in season 3 when Tyreese was talking to Hershel about where they were before the prison. Again: I do not own the characters of the Walking Dead or any of the Seasons, AMC does.** **But I do own Casey :D**

** Please comment and and review :)**

** Cya guys DeltaSandman out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rain made the trail uphill all wet and mud like making my blue All Star sneakers muddy and me all wet and shivering.

Tyreese, Daryl and I got under the roof of their outside cafeteria getting out of the pouring rain. This cafeteria looked awesome with a homemade kitchen with a counter, a stove, a small blue fridge, a large pile of trays stacked up on one another and a few lunch tables. I felt like I was in a small restaurant.

Tyreese cleared his throat. "Hey look, it's nothing personal, but we'll need to take your weapons for now." He told me. "It's the rules."

I looked at him and sighed giving him both my pistol and tomahawk. I didn't like the fact that I had to give up my weapons, but it's their place, their rules. Besides They've been pretty honest with me so far, so I can trust them.

"You can have them only when we're going out on runs for supplies." He said. "Plus you've been out there awhile and from looking at you, you need a LONG break, man."

I chuckled. "Yeah tell me about it. I feel like shit." My stomach was growling violently. I was so freaking hungry!

"Go 'head and take a seat. I'll getcha some food." Daryl told me as he walked towards the trays.

I nodded and I sat down at a nearby table looking around at this place. I could see down at the entrance that there was a tire swing set for kids to play on. I smiled at the thought. I always was a big fan of swinging on tires. Maybe tomorrow I might have a go on it.

Daryl came over and gave me a tray of a juicy tender chicken in the middle, and a small water bottle. "Order up." He said giving it to me.

"Thanks." I grabbed the chicken with my hands and devoured it very quickly, leaving only the bone left in the end.

"Damn, kid, yer an animal." Daryl commented smirking.

"What do you expect? I'm starving!" I said smirking. "You try eating slow when you had to ration on a few granola bars for months."

Both of the guys snickered at my comment. "Oh I won' worry 'bout that. I'll just stew me up some squirrel." Daryl said proudly.

"I bet you get a lot of squirrels with that bad boy." I commented pointing at the crossbow behind Daryl's back.

"Haha I also got deer, owls, possums. All one shot one kill." He said proudly. Damn this guys a crack shot with that thing. "I almost caught a chupacabra once."

I looked at him bewildered. "Wait what?"

_He believes in a urban legend? Really dude?"_

Tyreese laughed like crazy. "Oh man! Okay this is a good one. He told me this once and I just laughed my ass off!"

"Oh no..." Daryl sighed and shook his head realizing that telling me about the chupacabra was going o be embarrassing.

Tyreese pointed at Daryl with a toothy smile. This should be good. "I was out hunting with this Hillbilly out in the woods and ate some mushrooms he found by a tree Even though I told him that was not a good idea."

_I like where this is going._

"Jesus Christ..." He looked away smiling a little.

"Then all of a sudden he screaming that he saw a chupacabra and fired an arrow into a bush. He then started backing up all frightened and ran back to the truck and stayed there."

I laughed out loud at this story. "This is from a badass hunter." I remarked.

"I know what I saw!" Daryl argued.

"Why did you even ate mushrooms in the first place?" I asked him still smiling.

He pointed at Tyreese. "This jackass dared me to ate them so I did."

"Woah! Hold up, man! I never really meant it!" Tyreese defended himself.

We sat at the table for a few minutes eating talking and laughing at really stupid yet funny things. Then finally Daryl had to dismissed himself to tell the council that they had a new member.

"Come on." Tyreese said getting up out of his seat. "There's a place in Cell Block A you can take. It's a big place so we have a lot of empty space."

"Thanks a lot." I said gratefully as I got up and followed him into the prison cell. It looked more like a friendly environment for people because of the good lighting and some chalk drawings on the ground taking away the gloominess. The cell entrances were covered with shower curtains, there were a couple of flowers some places, and a beautiful girl with flowing blond hair, blue green eyes, and a pretty smile holding a cooing baby in her hands.

_Wow! She's really pretty._

"Hey, Beth!" Tyreese smiled at the girl.

"Hi Tyreese. It's good to see you again." The girl said in a sweet soft southern accent that made my heart sunk. "Who's this?" She asked noticing me.

"This is Casey." He introduced me. "Me and Daryl found him on the road. He's a good guy."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Beth."

She smiled back at me. "You too, Casey."

"Bom bom bom!" The baby cooed looking up at me smiling with her hands out. Beth giggled at her. "This is Judith, she's a sweet little thing."

"And she loves to eat. Like all the time." Tyreese added chuckling.

_That makes two of us, kiddo._

"Well I have to go now. It's time for her nap time. It was nice to meet you, Casey." She said smiling.

"Same here." I replied as she disappeared into the nearest cell block.

Me and Tyreese walked up stairs to the second floor of the block. "She loves that baby like her own." Tyreese commented.

_But where's the baby's mom at? Why doesn't she take care of her?  
_

"Her mother... Lori... she died giving birth to her. I never knew her but..."

I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." It's sad for a baby to never actually know her real mother, but it's good to know Beth takes care of the little rascal.

"I'm glad Beth takes care of Judith." I said smiling a little.

"I hear ya. Beth's a really nice girl. You should hang out with her sometimes." He suggested.

"I should."

Tyreese lead me into the first cell door on the left. It was small no big surprise there, but it was clean and it had lighting for the most part. I had a bunk bed with new sheets and blankets, a sink, and a toilet.

I turned to Tyreese with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Tyreese. This place is amazing. I didn't know something like this was possible."

"Yeah It was tough but we manage to carve a home here." He said. "You should get some rest, and come have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure the rest of the folks would like to meet you."

"I would like to meet them, too. Thanks again." I replied grinning. This is going to be a good night.

"Alright, man. Get some rest, and welcome to the group." Tyreese nodded with a smile and walked out of the door leaving me to myself.

I walked towards the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair was all messy and unkempt down to my neck, my brown eyes looked tired and my face was all dirty. I turned the valve and cold water flowed out of the sink into my hands. I buried my face in my hands rubbing and washing the dirt away. After that I took my blue shirt off and let the water soak it all up. My body was skinny due to me rationing myself on food, but I also had a fairly athletic physique. I had a nice tan/white skin complexion as well. When my shirt was all soaked up, I twisted it and rubbed any dirt off my body making it look more clean than it was before. Crude thinking, but it will manage. After cleaning myself, I let my shirt hang on the ladder of the bunk bed, and collapse on the bottom bunk.

As I was getting tired, I also felt a rush of overwhelming emotions: gratitude, relief, sadness, guilt. I felt it all. I've kept my emotions bottled up easy when I was on my own, but now that I was here in a different place, I just couldn't hold anymore. I turned to my side silently crying thinking about everything that happened. The Outbreak, my old group, my girl, getting spilt from the group, being on my own for awhile, and me finding a new home here. After a few minutes and gained my composure and breathed deeply in and out letting sleep take over me really quick.

For the first time in my life. I felt like everything was normal for once.

**Hey guys DeltaSigma again. I'm sorry its been awhile, but I was kind of at an impasse with this chapter for a bit, and I did some editing on the story but It's finally here. I'm also sorry if the chapters seem really short. I'm kinda new to the storytelling business :P Anyways: Next chapter Casey is going to meet the whole group: Carl, Rick, Herschel, Glenn, Maggie, Carol ect. Should be exciting! I know there was a short moment of Beth in this chapter but it will be long next one. **

**Thanks so much for reading :D**

**DeltaSandman out! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**First of all thanks for reading this story it means a lot. I've been a big Walking Dead ever since I have seen it and I thought of doing a fanfiction of it for quite a while now, but I never got around that unfortunately. But when Season 4 came out, I thought to myself that this would be the perfect time frame for Casey to make his appearance :). So again thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!**

**Okay here goes :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

_2 years ago_

_"Okay smart and good looking people!" My science teacher, Mr. Hughes announced to the class in a cheery casual voice. "We are now going to watch a movie called Apollo 13. With the all famous Tom Hanks an actor you should all know by now."  
I liked Mr. Hughes. He was unlike any other science teacher I ever had. Usually the science teachers I had were mostly cool but really serious and made us do all these projects that were so pointless. Mr. Hughes on the other hand, while expects us to work hard, has a laid back jaunty personality to him. Not to mention a brainiac._

_"I don't know who that is." One of the students Kevin Jackson suddenly called out. I let out a chuckle and shook my head at him. He really knew who Tom Hanks was, he just had this thing that he didn't know things just to get attention. It wasn't a problem though, and Mr. Hughes would make a smart comment in return._

_"Well I guess you've live under a rock." Mr. Hughes replied with a smile. He looked up and pointed at a student who raised her hand. "Yes, Yuki?"_

_I turned to Yuki to see what she had to say. Yuki Westbrook is a Japanese American girl and one of my best friends since first grade. She was born in Japan, but came to America when she was six-years-old. Her black hair was wrapped in a bun like most times. Yuki wore a Hard Rock T-shirt and some short jeans.  
_

_"Is there a paper with this movie?" She asked. I hope there isn't._

_"Nope!" Mr. Hughes answered. "This is all movie week, people so savior it while you can." _

_"It's movie day! Pop the popcorn! Get the sodas! Yeah!" I cheered making some people laugh. I always said crazy stuff like that when we're going to watch a movie in any class. "Woo! Movie!"_

_After my foolish scene and a good laugh, Mr. Hughes flipped the lights off making it dark so we can see the movie up front. There was no TV in the classroom, but Mr. Hughes did have one of those projector screens hooked up to the DVD console.  
_

_I was watching the movie up to about 15-20 minutes when all of a sudden the school announcements beeped over the intercom. There always have to be that occasional announcement about girls volley ball has been canceled, or the anime club has been postpone until Wednesday, or our head principal Mrs. Rogers telling us that we are awesome and that this is the best school in all of the state._

_Let's see what's going on._

_"Attention All Colton Valley students: This is Mrs. Rogers. At this time, ALL students are hereby dismissed from school at this time! Again all Colton Valley students are hereby dismissed and are to leave the school grounds immediately!" She said in a firm authoritative voice. "School buses are now outside to take you back home, and for our seniors: drive safely. That's all guys." And with that the announcements went off. _

_No freaking way! We get to go home? Oh man this is the best announcement ever! We should have these more often._

_"Huh. That was unexpected, but what you heard the lady! Get outta here and have a nice weekend. We will pick up on this on Monday hopefully with no interruptions like that next time." Mr. Hughes said as we were all getting our stuff packed into our backpacks left the classroom into the hall with many other students making their way through the hall and outside to either the buses or to their cars to get home._

_"Thank you Mrs. Rogers! You have done a great deed this day for all of us!" Kevin yelled happily._

_"Amen to that, Kev." I nodded. "A-freaking-men."_

_A voice called my name behind me. "Casey!" _

_I turned to see Yuki making her way towards me through the crowds until she was right next to me._

_"Hey Yuki." I greeted with a grin. "What's up?"_

_She smiled back. "Nothing much and you?"_

_"Same here, bud."_

_"Hey are you ready for that bonfire tonight at my place?" She asked all excited. _

_"You bet I am." Was my answer. "My mom went to Giant the other day to get some marshmallows, __graham crackers and Hershey bars so we're all good for food."_

_"Awesome!" Yuki looked really excited. Me, her, and a couple other friends have been planning out this bond fire for sometime now. _

_As we exited the school there was a cop car parked outside the school as well as an ambulance. We rarely get visits from the cops and the paramedics, but never at the same time. Must have been a bad fight with on guy seriously getting hurt or something. _

_"Hope everyone is okay." I said._

_"Yeah, me too." Yuki nodded. " Oh! Rachel contacted me saying she's going to be a little late, but not that much so nothing to worry about there."_

_"Well as long as she arrives at the party, I'm all good."_

_"What about your lovey dove?" She teased me mentioning my girlfriend Emma Kingston. Like Yuki, Emma has been my best friend since first grade and she became my girlfriend in 7th grade. She had brown red hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and light green eyes. Emma was known for her tomboy appearance, mostly wearing a shirt and jeans mostly._

_"Yeah... Yeah..." I groaned._

_We made our way to our bus to see our bus driver, Greg opening the door for us. He was a older looking guy with a grey T-shirt and a blue ball cap. Greg was also the best bus driver ever in my opinion because he turns on the radio for us and occasionally gives us Oreo cookies, which I love so much! _

_"Hey, guys! Lucky day, huh?"_

_I chuckled. "Yeah looks like it, Greg."_

_Me and Yuki sat up at the very front waiting for the rest of the kids to come on board._

_About a minute later, another good friend of mine, Rachel Collins showed up. Like Yuki, she kept her light brown hair wrapped in a bun, and wore glasses. _

_"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted taking a seat right next to Yuki._

_"Hey there!" _

_"Hi!"_

_We began talking about how we are going to have such an awesome time tonight, while more and more students began to fill up the bus. About five minutes later, Greg turned the radio on with Tik Tok, by: Kesha playing on the air, and the bus started moving until we left school grounds on our way home._

_"Ugh! I hate this song!" Rachel groaned annoyed._

_I nodded. "Amen to that, Rachel."_

_Yuki on the other hand was smiling and and moving to the beat. "Oh come on! It's not so bad once you get used to it." _

_"If you say so." Rachel said shaking her head and chuckling._

_About a few minutes on the road there was some traffic slowing us down and some horns honking. Traffic does get crowded sometimes, but never this busy. _

_"Ugh! This traffic is going to be the end of me! I'm going to die from boredom." Yuki groaned._

_"Well let's play a game then." Rachel suggested. She then looked out at the traffic scanning the cars and all of a sudden she shouted. "Red one!" Punching Yuki in the arm. _

_"Ow!" Yuki yelped cursing at Rachel in Japanese. _

_I laughed at her. "What was that?"_

_"I basically said screw you." Yuki explained. We all laughed after that. We decided to curse at each other in different languages just to pass the time._

_"Arschloch." Rachel cursed at Yuki in German. She speaks fluent German because her grandfather is German._

_"Rokudenashi." Yuki chimed in speaking a Japanese curse word. _

_"Mudak." I said in Russian. Like Rachel and Yuki I spoke a fluent language because of my grandpa._

_"Haha what does that mean?" Rachel asked me._

_"Asshole." Was my response grinning we were all laughing. "Courtesy of my gramps. He and my mom were born in Russia."_

_"Didn't know that!" Yuki exclaimed._

_I laughed. "Yep Latino/Russian American." Explaining my ethnicity. My expression turned a little more serious. "He was also a WWII vet."_

_Rachel looked up a little shocked and then said. "Mine too. Dieter Bauer. Wehrmacht. Fought on the Eastern Front..."_

_Yuki chimed in as well. "Juro Takahashi. Navy pilot. Fought in the Pacific." She said mentioning her grandfather_

_It was my turn. "Andrei Pirogov. Red Army. Eastern front." I told them._

_There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. It was kind of shocking that all three of our grandpas fought in WWII. Especially since we were American but they were from other countries. _

_We were silent for a few minutes until we began to hear police sirens outside getting louder. Yuki, Rachel and I looked out the windows to see three cop cars racing there way past us until the sirens died down._

_"Okay that was weird." I said._

_"Hey! Hey guys! Look up there!" Rachel pointed up at the sky to see a helicopter flying off in the same direction as the police cars._

_"I'm guessing this isn't by coincidence." Yuki guessed. We both nodded. Something was going on here._

_"You think it had something to do with us being dismissed early?" I asked._

_"Maybe." Rachel replied. "I don't know for sure but Mrs. Rogers doesn't really let's us go home early because she's feeling generous to us."_

_"True." Yuki nodded."Maybe someone brought a gun to school?" _

_I nodded my head. "Unlikely. The Cops were going off in the opposite direction."_

_"Maybe a robbery?' Rachel suggested. _

_"Probably." Yuki acknowledged. "But a robbery wouldn't have let us go home early. Maybe i-"_

_Yuki got interrupted by a the music stopping and being replaced by the Emergency Broadcast alarm._

_"Okay this is getting weird." I said sounding worried._

_An announcer came over the radio. **"This emergency broadcast is being transmitted at the request of the Pennsylvania State Police. An unknown epidemic is rapidly spreading across the state of Pennsylvania. Although unknown of where it came from, it is mostly affecting borough communities such as Reddington, Victorton, Wheelsburg, and Pinestream. The United States Dep*static*ment *static* -th.." **The transmission went dark causing some commotion on the bus._

_"Did he just say Wheelsburg?" Rachel asked alarmed. There is an unknown infection in our hometown?_

_"That explains the ambulance at school." I pointed out._

_"Wait... Luke Thompson!" Rachel said as she was making a connection. "This morning I was on my way to my third period class, and I see Mr. Bright taking Luke to the nurses office. He looked really pale and sweaty."_

_I nodded at her statement. "That explains our early dismissal."_

_"Oh my God!" A girl screamed pointing out the window. I was in shocked to see a what looked like a woman on the road eating a mans guts out and looked up in our direction with a scary feral look making her way toward us. Everyone on the bus started screaming freaking out. What is going on right now?!_

_"Get moving!"_

_"Fucking go! GO!"_

_"What the fuck was that?!"_

_"Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my god.."  
_

_"She's coming for us!"_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

I shot up from my bed drenching cold sweat and taking in quick shallow breaths. After a few seconds, I took in a deep breath fell back on pillow and stayed there for a few minutes.

That day two years ago was one of the scariest moments of my life. I was amazed I survived that hellhole and managed to stay alive to this day.

"Sukin syn..." I cursed silently.

I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I got up and went to the sink, splashing cold water on my face. I wasn't even aware that someone was hanging out by the entrance of my cell.

"Excuse me, Casey?" A familiar soft girl voice called out from behind the curtains. "It's me, Beth. You wanna come have dinner with us? It just started."

"Uh yeah. Yeah sure hold up, Beth." I called back quickly putting on my dirty blue shirt. I know it wasn't clean but it was going to make me more presentable than me being shirtless. I opened the curtains up to see Beth smiling at me. My heart was beating really fast now.

_Man! She's a beauty! _

"Okay ready." I said.

"Okay follow me. It's this way." Beth said leading me the way out of the cell block.

"That was a cute little rascal you had there." I said.

Beth looked at me and laughed. "Yeah she's a little sweetheart, but she can be a handful."

"She's a baby. Of course she's a handful." I said.

"That's true." Beth said. "Judith is a little laugher. I mean she will laugh and smile at just about everything. Even during a diaper change."

I laughed. "Never thought that would be possible." I said.

Beth shakes her head and laughs. "It's so ridiculous though!"

"Babies are ridiculous." I said laughing. "How old is Judith?"

"About six months old." Beth replied. Her expression turned sad now. "Her mama would've been so proud of her."

I frowned. "I'm sorry... Tyreese told me about her... Her name was Lori right?"

She nodded sadly. "She died shortly after we found this prison giving birth to Judith. It was really hard for all of us, even for her son, Carl. We all miss her."

"I would've like to meet her. She seems like a good person." I said.

"She was. She was there for me when I... lost my mom and brother. Help me get back on my feet." Beth said softly.

I decided to change the subject to lighten the mood. "Where were you from before... all this happened?"

"I grew up on a farm with my mom, dad, my older siblings Shawn and Maggie." She replied with a smile.

"I'm the youngest too!" I said grinning.

She laughed at my comment. "And what about you? Where are you from?"

"I actually came from Wheelsburg, Pennsylvania. But I was born I Philly." I told her. She looked at me with a shock expression.

"What? You came from Pennsylvania?" She asked astonished.

I nodded. "Uh huh. I'm actually shocked myself. I never thought I would just travel all the way down to Georgia."

"And you were by yourself this whole time?" She asked still amazed about what I said.

"Well not at first. I was with a group for awhile. But... then we got attacked by a swarm, and I got separated by them ever since."

Beth looked at me with sad eyes. "It's amazing you've managed this far on just your own." She said.

I nodded. "I know... It wasn't easy but I managed. Been on my own for six months scavenging for supplies, and moving from place to place until Tyreese and Daryl found me earlier today."

Beth smiled. "It's good to hear they did. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"I'm sure I will. Thanks Beth."

"No problem, Casey."

After some walking she lead me into another cell block that looked like the cafeteria with a lot of people sitting at the tables talking, a couple of kids chasing each other yelling and laughing and their parents telling them to sit down and eat. And whatever they were having smelled so good that I was hungry all over again.

This place and people just brought back some normality into this crazy hellish world.

* * *

**_Well There is Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to add a flashback chapter just to spice things up on Casey's past. Note: I don't own Kesha, or ANY type of music. I'm sure you know that but I just need to say that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter please feel free to review it would be great :)_**

**_Cya guys!_**

**_DeltaSandman Out :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I done a chapter but I had a bit of a readers block but I'm planning to get back on track. Anyways here Chapter 6. :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

_The next day_

My eyes slowly opened and I let out a big yawn turning on my side.

I though about the dinner I had with the people there last night. Me, Beth and a couple of others were at a table having a good talk and having a good dinner.

Beth was one of the nicest girls I've ever met, not to mention the most prettiest girl. Although she was two years older than me, and she already had a guy named Zach. He's a good guy, but he just doesn't shut up, and he keeps bragging about stuff that just zoned out on. Another kid, two years younger than me, Carl Grimes, I liked him. Despite him being young, he's mature, and friendly. He even asked me if I was a fan of the Philadelphia Eagles to which I replied, "Heck yeah, man." He laughed and said he was one too. A young woman named Maggie who was also Beth's older sister, and nice as well, and beside her was her fiancee Glenn, an Asian American dude that was also a pizza boy before the outbreak. We all had a good conversation and I felt like I fitted in.

I don't know how these people did it but they accomplished a pretty good place here. Small farms, electricity, a lot of food and other things that just make this prison amazing. Another great thing is that these were people with decency, and sanity trying to rebuild what they once had.

Even though I knew them for less than a day, based on what I've seen, these people have my loyalty.

But then I thought of my old group that I got separated from back up in PA, even Yuki and Rachel one of my best friends. I just hoped that they were still alive and that they were doing okay.

After many failed attempts to go back to sleep, I got up and let out a big stretch and yawned like crazy. I exited my cell and looked out the windows seeing that it was still dark, but the sky is a little bright so it was early in the morning.

There were some people sleeping in cells close to me, so I walked as quietly as possible out of the building outside.

As I opened the door, cool air went through my body giving me shivers, but it passed quickly, and I stepped outside slowly closing the door with a little bit of a loud creek.

I hesitated for a moment to see if anyone had woke up from that, but after a few seconds silence I began to walk down to the wet grass fields to the tire swing set just for the heck of it. As I started swinging I began to let my mind wander.

It felt strange being at this place, because all my apocalypse life, I was on the road with my group that consisted of seven people.

Yuki and Rachel were one of them. They were tough people and pretty stealthy. I went on a couple of supply runs with them.

Another girl named Nina, was a fifteen-year-old girl from Australia who came to the US for vacation. About 5 days she was supposed to go back down under, but a day later, the outbreak hit and she became apart of our group ever since. Like Yuki and Rachel, she was a good friend.

It's funny that a lot of my friends were mostly girls.

The fourth one, Derek, was a marine sergeant in his early thirties who deserted his post to be with his wife and child who were evacuated to the Mid west. He was a rough around the edges guy, but he looked out for us, and was a hell of a shot. He even taught the group how to shoot and how to fight with melee weapons and hand to hand, and was considered the leader. Me and my friends said humorously that the only thing that will kill Derek is another Derek.

Gordon was a chubby African American guy and he was also my neighborhood mail guy. Gordon was a very funny laid back guy who knew how to swing a bat.

The sixth one was a Kindergarten school teacher, Jenny Franks. She was a nice woman, who for awhile thought that the military would come back and save us, but after she knew the truth that we were on our own, she... Well she's not going through this nightmare anymore.

Her husband Nick was warehouse worker, and although devastated by Jenny's death, He pushed on and continued to be a valued member of the group. His only concern is keeping the group safe no matter what. A good guy but impulsive and short tempered sometimes, although we got along well.

When my parents died, these guys became my family. I let my mind wander on my brother Nathan. Nathan was a big part of my life growing up, When I was born my six-year-old big brother looked out for me and we were like best buds. When he was ninteen, he enlisted in the Army to become a Ranger, after that he was deployed to Korea because of North Korea "going dark" or something like that on the news. That was a month before the outbreak. I remember his last video message to me.

_"Hey bro! Hello from Ft. Pershing, South Korea!" He said in a cheerful voice. "Uh... It's a day off for us right now so me and the boys are going to go out and have some fun while we still can."_

_There was another voice in the background. "Hey Nate! Come on, man games gonna start soon!"_

_"Jesus, gimme a sec, Taps!" Nathan shouted in the background. He let out a sigh and started talking again. "There's a big soccer game in Seoul right now, so me and the boys are planning to go see it. Should be fun. I'll send you some pics. Tell mom and dad I love them and I love you too, Case. Miss ya buddy." Then the message came to an end._

My eyes started tearing up again. That was the last time I heard from my brother, now I don't know if he's either dead or not.

"Miss you too, bro." I said my voice cracking up a little bit, but shook my head and sighed before getting emotional. That was my way to not cry I would just shake my head and sigh and it works well.

There was suddenly soft growling coming from the fence, so I high jumped off the tire swing and landed on the ground, quickly getting up, and walked towards the fence to see about nine or ten zombies pushed up against the fence trying to claw or break down the fence, but it was not budging. This place is safe for now, but these defenses can't stop a hundred zombies trying to break in. Also zombies aren't the only thing that are a threat. You also have to deal with thugs, psychopaths, survivalist junkies, you name it. In some ways people are more dangerous than the zombies.

Knowing that the fence wasn't budging I made my way back up to the prison block back in my cell and just lay there on my bed feeling tired and my eyes getting heavy and shortly falling back to sleep not even remembering my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My eyes opened up again, and I got up without much trouble this time feeling more energized now thanks to that rest.

I got up and arched my back until I was given satisfying cracks. I looked out the windows to see there was morning light shining bright.

_Maybe we'll have a day off from rainstorms today._

I put on some new clothes I got from last night after dinner, exited my cell arching my back and yawning again. I looked up on the stairs holding Judith close to her arms and Judith was cooing happily.

"Hey, guys." I said as I made my way towards them. Beth looked up at me with a big smile.

"Hey, Casey." She replied.

"Eyudeca." Judith babbled happily reaching out for me.

We both chuckled at the little one. She was a cute little rascal alright and the happiest baby I've ever seen.

"You wanna hold her?" Beth asked.

I smiled. "Sure! Thanks." Was my answer.

Beth carefully handed Judith over to me. She was getting excited and she put her lips on my cheek and made a raspberry sound.

I laughed surprised. "Hey!" Beth was laughing like crazy.

"She loves raspberries." She told me.

"I can see that." I gave Judith back to Beth.

"Wheres her big brother?" I asked.

"He's outside farming with his dad and my dad." She told me.

I nodded. "You're dads a farmer?"

She nodded. "The best one I think. The farm we lived on was in our family for 150 years. And my dad has a lot of skill and experience."

My eyes widened. "150 years?!

She nodded giggling at my astonishment. "Farm folk tend to keep their farms, city boy."

I chuckled. "Hey! I'm proud to be a city boy."

"And I'm proud to be a country farm girl." She countered.

I nodded grinning. "Touche."

"Eeegun." Judith cooed with a giggle.

Beth giggled. "And Judith's happy to be a little princess. Right Judy?"

Judith responded with a happy squirm. "Wongo"

I grinned. "I guess thats a 'yes'. Well I'm gonna go out now. It was nice talking to you Beth."

She gave me a smile in return. "Okay. Talk to you later Casey."

"You too, Beth." I said.

"Bum Bime Keeseee." Judith babbled moving her arm.

I looked at her in shock. It sounded like she was trying to say. "Bye bye, Casey."

I smiled at the baby girl. "Bye bye Judith." I made my way toward the exit and made my way out feeling a warm sun along with a cool breeze, and everyone walking around, working, eating, playing, or simply talking.

I saw three people down by the fields working on the crops. Has to be Carl, his dad, Rick, and Beth's dad Hershel.

Rick was a good guy. Carl told me that he was a cop before the apocalypse and he likes to wear his hat, but I didn't see him wear it. He said that it wasn't a farmers hat, so I guess he couldn't wear it. That's a bummer...

I didn't see Rick at dinner last night, But Carl told me he was resting because of a hard days work in the fields. I've talked to Hershel a couple of times last night at dinner, he's a nice guy although a couple of times I saw him give Zach a hard time a couple of times. Then again they both were dating so I can't blame him. Me on the other hand, I have no plans of getting into another relationship ever since... Emma...

I've seen a lot of people I've cared about died in front of my eyes... Mom, Jenny, Hector, and a lot of others, but Emma was the hardest I had to deal with...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Em... Come on... Please..." I said choking up tears. I can't believe that this was happening Emma got a bite on the arm and there was no fixing it. I was feeling all torn up inside. This couldn't be happening._

_"Case... It's okay... It's okay..." She assured me coughing really bad. Emma looked really pale and sweaty. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Look... Look at me..." _

_I complied looking at my girlfriend who was dying right in front of me. "Case... You're gonna... You're gonna be okay... You're gonna survive, You're gonna live, and you are going to find someone who will be there for you always... And I don't think it, I know it!"_

_I shook my head as a response sobbing silently. "I always thought we would make it."_

_Emma's hand cupped my face. "I'm not... You will... Just don't give up no matter how hard this world is... Promise me!"_

_I hesitated for a second nodded my head. "I promise, babe..."  
_

_She started smiling and tears started falling down from her cheeks. "I love you, baby."_

_I held her close to me and hugged her tightly. It was so painful right now. "I love you too, Emma... love you too..." _

_"You know what you have to do... Please... It's okay..." She told me with a small tired smile_

_I nodded and raised my pistol to her head making my hand tremble violently. Pointing a gun at her head is making it her me even more. But we both know that this was the only way..._

_"On three, baby..." She told me softly gripping my hand tightly._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_"I love you..." Was all I could manage._

_"I love you too..." She whispered._

_*BANG*_

* * *

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Emma dying on me was one of the worst thing that ever happened to me. I've known her all my life and she left this world. Her death hit me pretty hard like I felt really empty and numb to the point that I couldn't say a word for two weeks. Fortunately I kept my act together and fought on. I'm even thankful that the things I've seen didn't turn me into a murdering psychopath like some guys I've come across.

One way or another, I'm happy that she's in a better place now. That's all I could ask for.

After being lost in thought for a couple of minutes, I pulled myself back into reality, and made my way down towards the field to see Carl, Rick, and Hershel.

Rick and Hershel seem to be having a good time having a good chat and a few laughs, but Carl wasn't so thrilled about doing all this farming stuff. I guess I couldn't blame him. I want to give it a shot though at this farming stuff. I know it sounds kinda dumb doing some farming stuff, but when I was younger I always thought of owning my own farm and making it the best farm in all of Colton County Pennsylvania.

"You guys having fun?" I asked coming into the fields with them. Carl looked up at me grinning. bobbing his head in a "What up?" way, and I returned the favor. Hershel gave me a friendly grin and so did Rick who was walking towards me.

"You must be our new member I'm hearing so much about." He said smiling.

I nodded. "Yep. Thats me."

He held out his hand. "Rick Grimes nice to finally meet you."

I pulled my hand out and shook his hand firmly. "Casey Rodriguez. Same to you, Rick."

"He's an Eagles fan, dad." Carl chimed giving him a goofy grin.

Rick sighed shaking his head. "Not another one..."

I let out a chuckling. "Whats wrong with the Eagles?"

"They beat the Cowboys now allowing them into the playoffs." Carl explained.

"Hahaha favorite team I'm guessing?"

"My only favorite team." Rick told me in a prideful grudging way.

I let out another snicker. It was kind of funny how me and Rick first met and he was giving me a hard time about my team beating his team. "You guys want any help?" I asked.

"Sure." Rick said. "Carl needs a farming buddy anyways, so he won't whine all day."

"I don't whine all the time" Carl retorted.

"But you do." Rick grinned.

Hershel mostly did most of the teaching on how to pick the plants and to make sure they were good or not. He said I still have a lot to learn, but was pretty impressed on how I did.

"By the way, I used to do football back in college." Hershel said working on a plant. "A quarterback actually. I remember this one time we won a big game, and me and the other players would go out at the local Dairy Queens and order us ice cream and shakes. That was a great night."

We all looked pretty astonished and Hershel let out a laugh looking at our expressions. "You really think I was always a laid back calm old farmer?"

"Well... You do a good job being one." Carl pointed out.

Hershel chuckled again. "Yep. That I do. But back then I was one crazy kid."

"Still pretty awesome." I told him.

"It sure was." Hershel said.

We done a lot of work in the fields and I sweating, but I didn't really mind all that much, besides, we were still having some good conversations.

"So Carl? Where are you guys from?" I asked.

"A town called King County." Carl answered. "But when the walkers came, we left for Atlanta and later on the CDC. But it blew up, and we had to get out of Atlanta."

"How'd the CDC blew up?" I asked curious.

It was Ricks turn to talk. "The power was going to go out so the whole building self destructed."

"That's a bummer..." I said.

Rick nodded. "After that we all decided to make our way to Ft. Benning hoping to find shelter and protection. But that didn't happen turns out."

"My brother trained at Ft. Benning." I said smiling.

"Really?" Carl said sounding interested. "Your brother's a soldier."

I nodded. "Army Ranger."

"Those guys are like elite soldiers right?" Carl asked.

"Yep. My parents and I flew all the way down for his graduation. It was pretty awesome."

"Was he still there after all this?" Rick asked.

I shook my head. "No he was stationed in Korea when the outbreak began. For all I know he's still there."

"Glenn has some family in Korea too I think." Hershel said sadly.

After that little discussion, Rick continued with his story on how they ended up on Hershel's farm meeting him, Beth, Maggie, and a few others. But then a swarm overrun the farm and they were on the road for awhile until they found this prison.

"It's cool that you guys turned this place into something else." I said sincerely.

"It wasn't easy but we did it." Hershel said.

We were about ten minutes into this work until Hershel dismissed me and Carl, leaving him and Rick to do more farming.

"Phew! Well that was something." I said.

"Yeah, but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life." Carl said.

I nodded. "I hear you, bud."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said as we headed to the outside kitchen just dying for something to eat.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is complete. Was it awesome or did it crash and burn lol. Review :)**

**DeltaSandman out**


End file.
